Various application programs are available for testing graphical user interfaces or GUIs. Most GUIs require manual inspection, which does not provide continuity and protection against regressions. Conventional test developers implement individual test cases so that each specific problem that is contemplated is tested for each page of the GUI. The present disclosure contemplates such conventional systems and recognizes that many conventional approaches are susceptible to inconsistency in testing coverage, as well as a high expense in terms of testing time and testing